


The Administrator

by Kayteelou22



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Foot Fetish, Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayteelou22/pseuds/Kayteelou22
Summary: **IN PROGRESS** Sex-obsessed Robert California is recently divorced and has become infatuated with the thought of having Pam. We follow them over the period of a few months, reading the situation unfold from both Robert’s disturbing point of view and Pam’s complete naivety. As things progress, Robert’s plan to get what he wants spirals completely out of control. Warning: unconsensual, violence, voyeurism.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Still a work in progress. I am going to write a further complete ‘evening’ between Pam and Robert but I am considering splitting it in to two parts. So three minimum or five maximum more chapters to come. Let me know what you think so far if you read it!
> 
> UPDATE: One more chapter up! Yay! Sorry for the delay I've been working lots. Just getting to the juicy bit now ill try to have it out within the next week 😊

Everyone in the Scranton office shared one thing in common; their favourite time of the day was when the streetlights finally flickered to life. The car park was still full and the dim orange light bounced off the hoods of their cars. It was winter and the evenings had already started drawing in, but purple skies meant home time. Jim yawned audibly and stretched his arms out behind him, beaming at Pam with that ever cheeky grin. 

“What dya say, Beesley, shall we try and get out of here early?” 

Pam nodded excitedly, her eyes glinting with mischief. As they had many times before when a plan came together, they high fived into the air across their desks. 

“Actually, I need someone to stay behind for three hours today to organise a large order that I, myself, procured yesterday.” 

Robert had overheard their conversation from his makeshift office in the conference room. Pam and Jim looked at each other, eyebrows raised, but before either of them had a chance to respond, Dwight eagerly shot his hand up into the air. He stood to attention like a military man, reaching eye level with the CEO.

“Robert, say no more. I think I would be the perfect man for the job. What with my excellent...”

Robert cut him off halfway through his sentence by simply raising his index finger. Dwight quickly trailed off, respectfully waiting for the older man’s next instruction.

“Actually, I think this project requires a... woman’s touch. Pam, you’ve proven quite useful over the past few weeks as office administrator, perhaps you’re up to the job?” 

Pam found herself quite often grateful for the excuse of having children. 

“Actually Robert, I can’t tonight. Cece has her mother and toddler swimming class and I really can’t miss it.” From across the table, she caught the smirk on Jim’s face and almost giggled.

“Oh, that’s a shame...” Robert continued, un-phased by the lie. He glanced at a very anxious Dwight to his left-hand side.

“Whoever stays to help this evening will be getting double pay for not only the extra hours but for the whole day too. It’s a very crucial project, you see.” 

The strain was visible in Dwight’s face as he tried not to interrupt. Looking over at Jim for approval, Pam shrugged.

“Well oki-doki then, count me in!” She grinned, feeling Jim lightly kick her shin from under the bank of desks.


	2. Night One - Pam

An hour later, most people had left the office. The last few stragglers made their way through the door, Pam politely smiled and nodded at Oscar and Kevin as they passed. The office felt homely with everyone in it, but once they’d all left she realised just how beige it was.

“Well, thanks for ruining my master plan, Beesley!” Jim chuckled, ruffling the back of Pam’s thick red hair. She screwed her face up in his direction and closed her eyes, expecting the kiss that he planted on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his back for a second, breathing in his smell. Jim was her rock, she considered herself the luckiest woman on earth to have him in her life. Having two young children wasn’t easy but Jim was such an amazing Dad that it felt like a breeze. Pam’s heart ached knowing she wasn’t going home with him.

“Please tell Phillip and Cece that I won’t be very long.”

She spoke the words into his mouth determinedly, as though saying them would make them true. With his bag now over his shoulder, Jim pressed his lips against her mouth for the second time and retreated backwards out of the office, winking at her as he did.

An eerie silence filled the office and it took a few seconds before Pam realised she was completely alone, other than Robert. He hadn’t even acknowledged her yet and was still typing away on his laptop in the conference room. Pam glimpsed over towards the annex, all of the lights were switched off back there and just a solid black rectangle remained now. The clinically bright main office lights created a perfect mirror of the room in the glass and Pam caught a glimpse of herself. She brushed her fingers through her hair and straightened up her collar.

The door to the conference room was shut and Pam didn’t even know what she was supposed to be doing yet, so she toddled over to knock on the glass. Robert seemed unconcerned and beckoned her in with just two fingers.

“Yes?” He asked, still typing and failing to make eye contact with her. Pam held out her hands in confusion, grinning nervously.

“Well... I’m here!” She exclaimed, indicating towards the empty room behind her. Robert stopped for a second, examining the room from above the frames of his glasses before looking at Pam.

“Oh yes. I’d forgotten about that. Please, sit.” He waved a hand absently over at the chair opposite him before returning immediately to his laptop with a furrowed brow. He threw a pile of papers at Pam.

“Sort through these. In order of value.”

Pam raised her eyebrows to herself and let out a silent huff, before shuffling through the papers on the desk in front of her and getting to work. Most of the orders were months old and nothing to do with a new customer. Confused, Pam chose not to question Robert. After all, she didn’t want to lose thirteen hours of double pay. Obediently, she placed the papers in order of value across the desk.

Robert kept working the whole time, she didn’t even notice him stop to look at her, let alone speak. The silence was deafening, the only sound was that of Robert’s fingers tapping against the keys of his computer. The project took her forty-five minutes. For the next half an hour he had her print some documents out. He then complained, about the alignment of the paper, and she spent another thirty minutes resetting the printer before printing them all again. Pam glanced at the clock, she only had while left before she could leave.

“So, Robert?” Pam started, finally intrigued enough to ask why she hadn’t been doing anything that she thought she would be.

“Yes, Pam?” Robert raised his eyebrows, his glasses slid down the curve of his nose.

“So, what about this new customer you mentioned? Did you want me to do anything about that order?” Immediately losing interest, he continued on with whatever he was doing.

“Oh, that fell through for now...” he said as he worked, “It’s still very much on the cards, but thank you, Pam. You can go now.”

His eyes broke away from the screen for a second to glance at the door. Knowing when she was not needed, plus grateful to be going home, Pam quickly gathered up her bag and coat in her arms before rushing out of the office.


	3. Night One - Robert

As expected; she burst through the conference room door at about half-past five, full of that naive optimism and sarcastic wit. Her body was exquisite now that her baby weight had started to disappear. Although, having a baby seemed to have really done wonders to round her curves out, Robert didn’t care to know what she looked like before. Feigning ignorance, Robert played along with his usual nonchalant attitude towards everything. No one but him knew of the fire that burnt white-hot inside him. Not paying any attention to whatever she had just said, he waved at the chairs opposite him.

“Oh yes. I’d forgotten about that. Please, sit.” 

She sat down and the buttons creaked on her shirt. Her breasts were perky and enlarged following her pregnancy, the material of her bra was visible through the white cotton. He threw a pile of orders towards her and muttered something about sorting through them. 

As she worked, he admired the curls of red hair falling over her face. Her cheeks were rosy and plump, her lips full. The way she moved was gentle, even the way she held a pen had an air of grace about it. All the time he typed, he was just copying across notes for a conference earlier that week. It required no attention.

When she’d finished, he sent her to the printer so that he could admire her whole body. The blinds were only half-open, but he was able to see through the slats. As she bent down her pencil skirt stretched tight across her thighs and arse. Robert felt his cock twitch to attention within his trousers, he shuffled his hardness around to the waistband. 

She wore high heels which meant that she had a great posture - Robert loved to see that in a woman. Her calves were toned and her back stayed straight as she perched down to play with the paper tray. With Pam out of the conference room, Robert began looking at some of the pictures of women that he had saved on his computer. All were women that he’d had, some were pictures taken by him, some were pictures that he’d never like to admit were taken by him. As he scrolled through the images, he also watched intently as Pam bent down to pick up copies from the printer. His groin throbbed but he didn’t so much as shuffle in his chair, he enjoyed the feeling of desperation between his legs. 

When Pam came back in with the copies, he sent her off again with more excuses. They rolled off his tongue with little effort and he longed to enjoy the view some more. By now, his cock was leaking pre-cum through his underwear and his balls had swollen so much that his trousers felt tight against his crotch. When Pam returned once more, Robert knew he had to call it a night - otherwise, he risked soiling the entire plan. 

She asked a question regarding a lie, from earlier in the day, that he didn’t even remember telling. 

“Oh, that fell through for now...” his eyes were still focused on the images on his laptop.

“It’s still very much on the cards, but thank you, Pam. You can go now.”

He was grateful that she left immediately. As soon as he heard the engine of her car rumble into motion, he loosened the buttons of his trousers and let his enormous, leaking erection spring free. He didn’t touch himself, instead, he gathered his own belongings as it softened. He was able to leave the building - his secret safe.


	4. Night Two - Pam

About a fortnight had passed when Robert came around the desks again with the same request. Pam had reported back to Jim, when she returned home, about how awkward the whole experience was. The paycheque that she’d received this month, however, was very generous. They’d used it the previous weekend to take Cece and Phillip to the zoo in Stamford. It was a sunny day and all of the animals were out in their pools or lounging around in the shade. Cece’s little face had lit up when she saw the elephants. 

This time the client that Robert mentioned had actually signed off. Head office had made a big deal of it so that everyone knew what an accomplishment it was for the company. Robert, smug as ever, gave the Scranton branch the credit.

“Pam, perhaps you’d like to help me again. I did promise you the honour of dealing with this client but I was somewhat... premature.” He smiled at Pam with his lips pressed tightly together. 

Pam and Jim sometimes joked that he was a lizard (like the conspiracy theories believed about politicians) and that he hadn’t quite figured out how to act like a human being yet. Pam’s heart sank but she kept her mind on the day out that the family had enjoyed a week ago. The extra pay was too good to turn down.

“Yeah!” She exclaimed, feigning her enthusiasm. Robert nodded in agreement and returned to his cave. 

“Another night without you.” Jim teased, drooping his lower lip and blinking his long eyelashes at her like an overgrown puppy. 

“Ridiculous. I helped Robert with a special project last week and clearly am far more superior than either of you could ever dream of being.” Dwight butted in with an intense seriousness in his eyes. He glared at Pam while a very amused Jim watched on, chewing the end of his pen. 

“Sorry Dwight, it looks like I’m Robert’s favourite!” Pam teased, curling her hair around her finger. Dwight tried to respond but, instead, noticed Robert was stood at the conference room door, watching the conversation play out. Dwight quickly picked up the phone and went back to work. 

As the clock ticked round to five o’clock, Pam didn't feel well at all. Her nose had started to run and her forehead was sticky with perspiration - the office seemed clammier than usual. Jim was getting concerned about her. 

“Maybe you should just tell Robert that you’re not feeling well and come home with me.” Jim urged. Pam wiped the sweat from her forehead away with the sleeve of her cardigan. 

“Don’t worry hun, it’s just a cold coming on. We need this extra money!” She lowered her voice, not wanting the others to know that they were struggling. Two young children were costly, especially when both she and Jim earned a very modest salary. Defeated, Jim finally kissed her goodbye and told her to ring him if she felt any worse. 

Robert strolled out to meet Pam at her desk as the last few people left the office. Noticing her sniffling, he offered her a tissue for her nose. 

“Coming down with something, are you? Well, I have to say I am impressed to see that you didn’t let something as menial as a cold get in the way of your important work.” He placed a hand on her shoulder blade, Pam felt uncomfortable at the older man’s touch and shuffled away, disguising it by turning in her office chair to look at him.

“So, what am I doing this evening?” She asked, thankful to know that she had an actual job to do today. He extended an arm towards the conference room, indicating that she should follow.

“As you know we have managed to procure the very prestigious White Swan company. Their office administration has been kind enough to send me all of their upcoming orders for the next quarter, I’d like you to process and invoice them all.” 

He handed her a massive folder full of orders but then immediately turned to leave the room. The files were heavy in Pam’s arms, she felt a bead of sweat drip down her temple as she followed Robert into Andy’s office. His hands disappeared inside a set of drawers and pulled out a woven, folded blanket. He placed it on top of his brand new laptop and passed them both to Pam. He wore that same creepy, inhuman grin on his face from earlier. 

“I thought, seeing as you’re not feeling well, you could use my laptop and work from the sofa in reception, then you can put your feet up and the blanket over you. Maybe some headphones?” 

Despite his strange demeanour, Pam’s heart felt warm with this offer. It would make her time go much faster listening to music, and she had been desperate to get out of her heels. She considered the fact that perhaps Robert had a heart after all. Gratefully, she placed the folder on the desk and tried to take the laptop and blanket from Robert, smiling sweetly at him. 

“No, no! You make yourself comfortable, get out of those heels and I’ll take these over to your workspace.” 

Pam sighed with relief as she stepped out of her heels and immediately became two inches shorter. Her feet throbbed as they flattened against the floor; the balls of her feet were burning but they felt incredible against the deep pile carpet in Andy’s office. She also flung her cardigan on the desk, enjoying the cool air against her damp skin, and followed Robert through to reception. 

He had placed the blanket over one side of the sofa, his laptop was placed on the other cushion - unlocked and ready to be used, with her headphones already dangling from the port. 

“Thank you so much, Robert, this is amazing.” Pam beamed, shuffling beneath the blanket and putting her feet up on the sofa. He’d also placed some tissues on the cabinet beside her, for her nose. 

“No, really, thank you, Robert, this makes staying late so much nicer.” She repeats again, slipping her headphones into her ears but still looking at him with a smile spread across her face. She couldn’t believe that he was capable of being so kind and thoughtful, perhaps she was wrong to joke about him so much. 

“Pam, when you take time from your evening to stay behind and help this company, this is the least I can do. Now, if you need me I’ll be working in Andy’s office.” He swept away into the small room and shut the door behind him. 

For Pam, this was perfect. No one interfering and her music playing to keep her focused. She slid the first order from the folder and started up the programme needed to process it. The job was a simple copy and paste, it would take a while to process all of the orders but she could hum away to her music and not have to worry too much about making any mistakes (as long as she double-checked everything). She tapped her bare toes against the upholstery of the sofa in rhythm to the song that was playing - they were still tingling with pins and needles from wearing heels all day. Sometimes she wondered why she did it to herself, or why any woman did for that matter. 

The pile of orders grew smaller as Pam typed away, filling in form after form. Every now and then she glanced at the clock, she assumed she could leave at eight regardless of whether she’d finished or not, but she wanted to get the work done so that Robert would offer her double pay again. Not only that, but he’d been so sweet to have allowed her to work in such a comfortable environment. Her nose already seemed to have cleared up but it was still very warm, she’d kicked the blanket on the floor. 

Robert had remained in Andy’s office the entire time. The shutters were pulled down and slightly ajar but angled, so Pam couldn’t even see him, she assumed that he was just typing and working as always. With the last order processed and only fifteen minutes left of her allotted time, Pam crept over to Robert’s door and lightly knocked against the wood. 

“Come in.” She heard from the other side. She slipped her head around the door to see Robert sat at Andy’s desk, as expected. His eyes looked tired and bleary from looking at a screen for three hours, Pam imagined that she looked the same. She stepped towards him and placed the folder of completed orders on his desk. 

“All done.”

Robert stroked his chin and flicked open the folder, looking through the orders once more.

“Yes and in the nick of time too!” Pam jokingly curtsied but instantly regretted it, recounting Robert’s lack of sense of humour.

“That’s very funny, Pam. Listen, I'm all done for the night you can get yourself off home now.” 

Notably blushing, Pam slipped her feet back into her patent shoes and bundled the cardigan up into her arms. She thanked Robert once more and hurried home to Jim and her, probably sleeping, children.


	5. Night Two - Robert

Two weeks later and Robert California still hadn’t touched himself since the experience in the office with Pam. He had become infatuated with this woman, he found himself watching her all day while she worked, wondering what laid under those knitted cardigans and perfectly ironed skirts. His erections were getting harder to hide, so much so that he’d even considered putting himself in chastity but he didn’t want to stoop quite to that level. It was about time that he allowed himself an orgasm, but nothing aroused him anymore other than his strange obsession with Pam. He often didn’t understand his own urges but he liked to test them, to push them to the very limits. Pam was off-limits; married and ultimately just very normal. He liked that. 

When he asked for someone to stay late with him again, he knew that she would jump at the chance. No lies, just a ‘Yes Sir’. Her acceptance alone was enough to make his cock hard. He had, of course, played the long game. The fabricated “client” from last time was now a very real thing. He had an acquaintance who was a Managing Director in the insurance industry. After a brief chat with Robert, who promised to half his costs, he was happy to swap his supplier to Sabre. Robert had personally ensured that everyone in the company knew about their brand new client. 

Robert had also been inviting Dwight to stay late with him. This was strictly business but also a clever ploy to stop any chatter around the office. He didn’t want anyone to get the idea that he was singling Pam out. He stood at the doorway of his makeshift office and smirked to himself as he watched Dwight argue with Pam over his decision. Pam started to curl strands of her hair around her finger.

“Sorry Dwight, it looks like I’m Robert’s favourite!” She laughed, clearly joking. However, Robert had to bite his lip hard. He imagined gripping fistfuls of that auburn hair as he slipped his cock past her full lips and down her throat. Dwight caught his eye, ripping him from his fantasy, so he returned to sit at his desk. 

Around mid-afternoon, after making a coffee, Robert made an excuse to speak to accounting and turned the heating right up using the wall dial. He’d already noticed Pam sniffing and rubbing her nose; he didn’t want her to become too ill to stay behind, nor did he want her face looking red and snotty. He needed a release and he had Pam in his sights. She was the only one who was going to achieve that for him. 

As soon as five o’clock came around, Robert stopped working to speak to Pam. The office felt tropical and Pam’s forehead shimmered with tiny beads of perspiration. He handed her a tissue from the box on Jim’s desk.

”Coming down with something, are you? Well, I have to say I am impressed to see that you didn’t let something as menial as a cold get in the way of your important work.” 

He reached out to touch her shoulder blade, his cock already agonisingly hard at the thought of having her. His touch made her turn to look him in the eyes, part of him knew that she wanted it too. That vanilla, girl-next-door look wasn’t fooling anybody, she wanted his cock rammed inside her and he was sure of it. 

“So, what am I doing this evening?” Her eyes were sparkling with something that Robert couldn’t quite make out. Was that a proposition? He shook his head lightly to himself, snapping back into reality, and led her into the conference room. 

“As you know, we have managed to procure the very prestigious White Swan company. Their office administration has been kind enough to send me all of their upcoming orders for the next quarter, I’d like you to process and invoice them all.” 

As he spoke, he felt his cock twitch in his trousers. He glanced around the empty office, calculating the best place for Pam to be seated where he could take full advantage of the view and still have some privacy. He passed her the orders, his brain still brimming with disgusting ideas, when it clicked. He noticed a drop of sweat trickle down Pam’s hairline and hurried out of the room to check Andy’s office. 

The blinds were down but slightly askew, angled enough that no one could see in unless they specifically tried to. He spun three hundred and sixty degrees on his heel, under the pretence of looking for something for Pam. The sofa in the reception would work perfectly. His hands worked faster than his brain as he bundled Andy’s smelly knitted blanket on top of his laptop and passed them both to Pam. 

“I thought, seeing as you’re not feeling well, you could use my laptop and work from the sofa in reception. Then you can put your feet up and the blanket over you. Maybe some headphones?”

He could think of nothing but how much his groin was burning. This was just one big game for him. If he really wanted Pam, he could have her right now. Sex had always come easily for him, at the click of a finger. However, this was a complicated situation. As the CEO of the company, he couldn’t just take married women for himself whenever he saw fit. Besides, since his last divorce, he had spent a lot of time (both alone and with other women) edging and denying himself. He found that the orgasm was far more profound. Pam’s innocence made all of this even more arousing. 

He reiterated again that she should take her shoes off and placed the laptop and blanket, along with the tissues from Jim’s desk, over on the sofa. When Pam followed him out of the office, she had removed her cardigan and shoes. Uncovered, her chest looked enormous. Her toes were exactly as Robert had expected too. He would not consider himself a foot fetishist, he just adored every single part of the female anatomy and he did not intend to shy away from feet. Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Robert circled around Pam to let her sit down. She put her feet up on the sofa allowing him to admire her smooth soles. 

She thanked him, twice, but it was only the second time that Robert was able to reply. As she got comfortable, her skirt rode further up her thighs and he could see even more of her flawless body. He felt like he was putting together a wonderful jigsaw puzzle and slowly learning more about the beauty of the whole image. He couldn’t look away, fortunately, Robert was the expert at getting away with it.

“Pam, when you take time from your evening to stay behind and help this company, this is the least I can do. Now, if you need me I’ll be working in Andy’s office.” 

He rushed off to Andy’s room and slammed the door as he did so. His hands fumbled hurriedly with the zip on his trousers, finally freeing his aching cock. His balls were so swollen that they had become a shade of violet; they felt like a weight between his legs. 

He was astounded to see Pam’s high heels left on the floor, directly in the middle of the office. His heart rate increased with excitement, this was better than he could have ever imagined. He picked one shoe up off the floor and pressed his face inside it, deeply inhaling the scent of her feet. They smelt like sweet popcorn; her perfume lingered on the shoes too - a mixed scent of strawberries and vanilla. His cock trembled involuntarily, longing to be touched. He perched on the edge of Andy’s desk where he had an incredible view of Pam. She had her back to him, but he could still see those full thighs slipping out from under her skirt and her toes wriggling in time to her music.

For the first time in weeks, he very gently used one finger to stroke the underside of his cock. The veins protruding from it leapt to life, pumping blood around his appendage with dull thuds. He did not want to ruin the orgasm that he’d built up for so long so he did not intend on coming too quickly. He took both of his heavy balls in one hand and caressed them, softly moaning under his breath while his fingers teased at the sensitive skin. For a while, he cradled his balls, every now and then sneaking a finger past them to brush against his arsehole. His cock stood to attention the entire time, nodding eagerly in the air. 

Completely unaware, Pam shuffled over to the other side of the sofa where she was now facing him. He chewed at his lip as his eyes scanned over the arch of her soles, salivating over how soft and unblemished the skin was there. The gap between her thighs disappeared under her skirt and into darkness. Robert longed for a glimpse of her pussy. He imagined it was unshaven and puffy.

Robert grabbed Pam’s discarded shoe again, this time softly using the shiny patent surface to provoke his length. The light touches made his cock quiver in place. He slipped the solid pink head inside the shoe, right where her toes had left a dark print of themselves against the leather footbed. His cock yearning for real stimulation now, he pushed against the object, using it to pull his foreskin back and forth. Pre-cum dribbled over his tip and soaked into the leather. Looking up, he noticed Pam had discarded the blanket that was covering her. Her blouse was so strained against her swollen breasts that he could see a glimpse of cleavage through a gap between the buttons. 

The heat inside his chest reached its peak and, finally, he wrapped his fingers around the veiny shaft in complete fury. Desperation took over, he was unable to hold back anymore. His fist became a blur over his rock hard member as he coaxed his long-awaited orgasm out. He chewed intently at his lower lip, feeling his balls tighten up. His cock was slick with pre-cum, his eyes scanned over Pam’s entire body as she sat just a few feet away from him, completely unaware of Robert’s deviance behind the closed office door.

He felt his orgasm in his stomach first, and couldn’t help but cry out. The sound felt somewhat invasive in the dead silence of the office but Robert was indifferent. His climax had become too violent to worry about whether Pam heard or not. With the last few crucial strokes, Robert felt the viscous liquid travel up his shaft and escape from his cock in an explosive payoff.

Pam’s shoe was still in his other hand, he held it beneath the stream of thick seed. The white strands painted the shiny black material on the outside of the shoe and wept down in globs to the footbed. The leather lining soaked up his orgasm like a sponge. 

As he’d suspected, Robert’s orgasm concluded his obsession with Pam. Carelessly, he used the sleeve of her pink cardigan to clean the remnants off his dick. He then carefully wiped the mess from her shoe with a tissue and placed it back exactly where she had left it. Heaving out an audible sigh, his chest still thumping from the intensity of his climax, he sat at the desk. He continued his work without so much as glancing in Pam’s direction again.

It was only when she turned up at his office door that Robert even registered exactly what he had done. In the meantime, he had already moved on to another young woman online. Nineteen, and she had the most impeccable behind and a tiny waist. 

“All done!” Pam exclaimed. Robert looked at the files she’d placed on his desk. It was an easy project, copying data and clicking a button to process it. Robert failed to understand why she appeared so proud of herself. She looked tired, the dark circles around her eyes were more pronounced. 

“Yes and in the nick of time too!” Robert uttered sarcastically. He wished Pam had finished her work just after he’d finished in her footwear. She must’ve been as tired as she looked because she curtsied for him. Robert thought that this was a very odd thing to do. He rolled his eyes, cringing slightly in his chest. In that very moment, he recalled why he’d put her on the loser’s list back when he started as CEO on the company. She had always been a little... nerdy.

“Yes, that’s very funny Pam. Listen, I’m all done for the night, you can get yourself off home now.” 

She nodded at him and grabbed her cardigan from the desk. His heart suddenly jolted inside his ribcage. He watched intently as she bundled it in her arms, the sleeve he’d used to clean up pressed against her chest. When she slipped her bare feet back into her shoes, the stirring in his groin reappeared. He studied her as she strode past the blinds; the ball of her foot squeezed against the damp sole of her shoe, ringing out his cum with every step. Perhaps it wasn’t over at all.


	6. Night Three Pt 1- Pam

The picture of Cece and Phillip on Pam’s desk was usually the only thing that got her through the day. These days it was different. Jim and Pam had fallen behind on lots of their bills. Jim just didn’t seem to be pulling in as many sales lately and Robert hadn’t offered for Pam to stay late again since the last time. The client was on the books now, so she just assumed that there was nothing more to be done. Pam just couldn’t take their little faces staring up at her, knowing she was letting them down. She softly ran her fingers over Cece’s little smile before laying the frame face down on the desk.

“I’m going to ask Robert for some more overtime.’ Pam announced as Jim hung up the phone to yet another refusal from a customer. He leant back against his chair, rubbing his hands over his face in frustration.

“To do what? If there’s nothing to do, he’s not going to pay you twenty-six hours for no reason.”

Jim was being realistic, Pam understood that, but she was always taught ’if you don’t ask, you don’t get’. It was worth a try. Pam felt that the relationship between her and Robert had changed. He was unbelievably thoughtful the last time she’d worked late and since then he’d been nothing but polite. He even made an effort to ask both her and Jim if they wanted hot drinks in the mornings. Pam adored green tea. Ever since she had Phillip, she had acquired a taste for it. She was grateful as she’d always drank too much coffee and her body didn’t thank her for it. Robert’s green teas were delicious. 

Andy was away a lot and Robert had taken to using his office a lot more frequently. He seemed different somehow. Hesitantly, Pam approached the open door and softly knocked against the frame. 

“May I come in?” Pam asked, her voice soft and high pitched. As a woman, she knew most of the tricks on how to get what she wanted out of men. In this case, double pay for thirteen hours - preferably on multiple occasions. 

“Of course.” Robert’s voice sang in response. Another improvement; he actually looked her in the eye when he spoke to her now rather than staying buried in his work. Pam assumed that she was definitely on the ‘winners’ list now that she was being treated with so much respect. 

“Robert, I was wondering if you have any more special projects that need an extra pair of hands? Perhaps... I could stay behind a few more times and help?” Pam’s voice was hopeful, she felt less intimidated when Robert smiled. He glimpsed momentarily at Jim before meeting her eyes again.

“It’s ok Pam, I know what this is about.” He lowered his voice, leaning into her. His eyes had some kind of intensity to them that Pam had never seen before.

“I know you’re struggling, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. We’ve all been there at one time or another.” Pam nodded, eyes wide and stiff in her chair. She was somewhat shocked that Robert knew about their money problems. They had been careful to keep it between the two of them, but Robert was a very intelligent man. Perhaps he’d figured it out somehow.

“Anyway, the answer is yes.” Robert sat back in his chair again, spinning it back and forth slightly with an air of arrogance surrounding him. Pam couldn’t help but to breath out a resounding sigh of relief, her eyes sparkled at the older man.

“Thank you, Robert, you won’t regret this.”

She jumped up from her chair, feeling encouraged that she had managed to guarantee some more income this month for her family. Strolling confidently back to her desk, she told Jim the news.


	7. Night Three Pt 1 -Robert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: One more chapter up! Yay! Sorry for the delay I've been working lots. Just getting to the juicy bit now ill try to have it out within the next week 😊

Robert's obsession had spiralled completely out of control. This came as a surprise to him. At first, he was adamant that he only felt the way he did about Pam due to the denial and mind games he’d played with himself. However, as soon as he saw her in those shoes again, he was hooked. It was those shoes... She wore them every day, oblivious to the fact that Robert’s DNA had fused with the leather. He didn’t realise that someone unknowingly wearing his cum was such a turn on. 

Soon, he went from denying himself an orgasm to masturbating constantly. No matter how many times he came, he still couldn’t ease the irrepressible fire in his groin. He wanted to ruin Pam. In an attempt to be responsible for his feelings, he’d stopped asking her to stay late. He’d lost a lot of money through the divorce and was not in a position to risk his career for a cunt. 

He had begun to lose a certain amount of control of his actions but he suspected that it was down to his cocaine usage. He’d always had a rocky relationship with drugs, but he was using more than ever before. He had snorted the substance almost every night for weeks now and had even taken to doing it at work; hidden away in Andy’s office or in the toilets. Alcohol helped him too, if he felt numb he didn’t have the constant image of Pam’s mouth wrapped around his cock seared into his brain. It was the first time that Robert had ever had to deal with something so intense, and something so unrequited. The lust was like an ache inside his chest than never went away. 

Unfortunately, stopping her from staying late did little to help. Robert wasn’t known for his strong discipline. In his mind, he figured he could still have his fun in secret without her having to raise suspicions. He’d ask her how she was getting on with a grip on her shoulder or lead her through a doorway with his hand pressed against her lower back. Always hard. Touching her gave him a sense of control. She never seemed to notice (or perhaps she just didn’t care). He sensed that she was becoming more comfortable with him. 

Sometimes his coke-fuelled desires became almost frantic. Once or twice he’d waited in the ladies bathroom cubicle to listen to her pee while he silently masturbated. A few times, he’d even made Pam’s green tea with a little extra ingredient. It never took him long to climax at the thought of Pam consuming his seed without even knowing it. 

Using his forefinger, Robert tapped out a thin line of white powder along the back of his hand and immediately inhaled it through his right nostril. He was ducked under the desk, pretending to rummage through his bag. As he sat back upright, the rush hit his head all at once. He’d been watching Pam and Jim argue about something all morning and was fiercely trying to convince himself not to get involved. As he bundled the small bag of cocaine back into his pocket, there was a knock on the door. It was her. 

“May I come in?” Her curves looked soft, pressed against the metal frame of the door. Her voice seemed more feminine, she spoke with a melodic tone. She looked flustered, her cheeks flushed pink. Robert gulped down the gluey taste of cocaine in the back of his throat and invited her in. She met his gaze as she sat down before him, her eyes lustrous. For once, Robert was unable to read her, she seemed less stiff than usual. Her warmth radiated throughout his office, opening herself up to him in a way he hadn’t experienced before. Of course, the drugs made him feel untouchable - Robert noted that this could all just be their doing. 

“Robert, I was wondering if you have any more special projects that need an extra pair of hands? Perhaps... I could stay behind a few more times and help?” He gulped again. This time it was just disbelief. 

Pam and Jim had clearly been bickering; he had listened intently to their lowered voices and studied the seriousness in their eyes. Bewildered, his eyes flicked momentarily towards Jim before meeting back with Pam’s. She fluttered her eyelashes in his direction - confirming his assumptions - a nervous smile twitching at the corners of her mouth. For a split-second, Robert stopped to consider the consequences of this, but his lips began to move before his brain had finished computing. 

“It’s ok Pam, I know what this is about.” 

It was too late to go back now. Robert could feel his heartbeat thudding inside his skull. Pam’s eyes were wistful; he could see the longing, deep within her soul. Her legs were crossed tight as she sat awaiting his answer. Robert struggled to concentrate as his mind wandered to the thought that she might be desperately attempting to stimulate her clitoris - squeezing it between her toned thighs. A ragged groan escaped from his throat. 

“I know you’re struggling, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. We’ve all been there at one time or another.”

Robert felt himself leaning towards her, his head spinning. He lowered his voice to almost a whisper; the last thing he wanted was for Jim to overhear. If this was really what Pam desired, then who was he to deny her. Nothing could be said about a consensual sexual relationship, even if it was adulterous. Besides, it would likely only be the once before he inevitably became bored.

“Anyway, the answer is yes.” He chuffed. Pam audibly sighed with relief and Robert felt like a God. He leant back and swung confidently in his chair, letting his high completely overcome him. Pam appeared just as overwhelmed, she shimmied out of her chair, a beaming smile on her face. Robert adored how childlike and chubby her cheeks were when she smiled wide like that. 

“Thank you, Robert, you won’t regret this.”

As she excitedly hopped through the doorframe, Robert watched her arse jiggle within the constraints of her tight skirt. His cock grew hard once more. Completely engulfed with arousal, his voice came out as a low growl. 

“Oh, I know I won’t.”


	8. Night Three Pt 2 - Pam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more part finally up! It got dark 😛 but maybe Robert’s chapter will reveal more? Two more chapters planned to finish the story - please enjoy and review

The end of the day came around and Pam was still elated that she’d managed to secure herself more overtime. Her family needed her support and she was an excellent Mum with her own high standards to live up to. Plus, it was almost Christmas. The thought of having a Christmas without a generous amount of gifts for her babies was enough to send shivers down her spine. Being a parent was not a task that Pam took lightly. 

Her eyes scanned Andy’s empty office before settling on Jim. He had the same stupid half-grin that he usually did.

“Spending a lot of time with our new CEO recently, should I be worried?” He joked. Pam screwed up her nose at him, nudging his leg playfully under the desk.

“I honestly can’t think of anything worst.” She sniggered. Jim placed his hand over hers, grabbing her attention, she looked into the big green eyes that she’d fallen for all those years ago. 

“Honestly, Beesley, thank you for this. I know it must suck working so much, I’m so proud of you. I’m sorry my sales aren’t what they should be...” his voice trailed off and his gaze slipped away from hers. She gripped his hand so tight that his skin went white. 

“We’re a team.” Her voice was stern and assuring. Jim couldn’t help but to lean over the desks and plant a kiss on her forehead. Pam’s chest swelled with happiness. Working late was nothing when it came to her family. 

“Listen, you better get going - Cece needs picking up from nursery.” She stood up to engulf her husband in a warm hug. He towered over her; when she pressed her cheek against his chest she could hear the steady heartbeat through his shirt. When Jim followed the crowd of office workers out of the door, Pam couldn’t help but feel the same pang of disappointment that she felt every time she had to watch him leave.

After an hour, Robert was still nowhere to be seen. The lights in the annexe had turned off by now (another one of Dwight’s inconvenient money saving techniques) and Pam had long finished any work that she had set for herself for the day. For the fifth time in five minutes, she checked her watch, then the office wall clock. The sinking feeling in her chest took over, she closed her eyes tight and huffed. 

“Please, no.” Her voice was only a mumble but it tore through the silence in the room. Her phone lay on the desk next to the computer mouse. She chewed nervously at her lip, she dreaded hearing his admittance that he had forgotten and gone home. The thought of wasting an hour of her family time was unbearable. 

She grabbed haphazardly for her phone and clumsily jabbed at the screen until it was calling Robert’s mobile number. Silence, for what seemed like an awkwardly long time, then straight to voicemail. Her eyes scanned the clock-face in the office once more. Perhaps he was on a phone call or had popped out to a business meeting that went on a for little too long. Andy’s office still appeared empty but, hesitantly, Pam peered inside. 

Robert was nowhere to be seen but the computer still illuminated the back wall of the office, letting out an audible hum. She leant around the desk - her eyes studying the computer screen for clues. It was locked, stuck on the login screen. Her foot nudged something under the desk - Robert’s bag. Pam breathed a resolute sigh and made her way back into the main office. 

He was still here, somewhere. She figured he was down in the warehouse or off somewhere making an important phone call. She wanted to leave with all her might; plead ignorance and say that she thought he had forgotten, but the last thing she wanted was for him to think that she was unreliable. He, like herself, held very high standards.

Succumbing to the idea of staying a while longer, she strode towards to pitch blackness of the annexe. If nothing else, she deserved a coffee. Cutting down on caffeine had seemed like a good idea but when Pam felt anxious and irritated, it was the only medicine. Thankfully, the door to the kitchen was still unlocked. Pam stepped inside, waving her hands over her head madly in the hope that the lights would flicker to life. She stayed in the shadows. A window shaped light from the main office sat like a rug on the kitchen floor, dulled by the unclean glass. The kettle stuttered to life somewhere in the darkness; bemused and completely alone, Pam bent her fingers and chuckled to herself - creating the shadow of a dog within the rectangle of light, it’s mouth opening as though to bark. 

Suddenly, a noise rang out into the darkness. Pam immediately dropped her hands to her sides, feeling somewhat humiliated that someone may have seen her silly shadow puppets. She looked in the direction of the staff toilets where the noise appeared to be coming from. Her heart started to throb in her chest as she heard someone push the toilet door open. She involuntarily stepped backwards in shock, her lower back slammed against the rock hard rim of the kitchen units. Her eyes strained to recognise the figure walking towards her. 

“Oh, hello Pam. Sorry, I’ve been somewhat incapacitated.” She heard Robert’s deep voice echo out into the room. The shape of his face began to take form as he moved into the light. 

“Robert!” She pressed her hand hard against her beating heart, as though to stop it, and laughed nervously.

“Jesus, you scared me.” The outline of the older man leant against the counter next to her - his breathing was ragged.

“Are you ok, Robert?” The initial shock faded away and her concern for the man suddenly took over. He was breathing heavily. She reached out to place a hand on his arm; his body trembled and his flesh was sticky beneath his shirt.

Without warning, she felt him looming towards her. Concerned that he was about to pass out, she gripped hold of his other shoulder and allowed his weight to fall towards her. But it stopped. His lips, slightly damp with perspiration, pressed against her mouth. All at once, his hands were around her head, holding it securely in place. His tongue darted against her mouth, prying it open for a deeper, more intense kiss. Pam tried her best to get her lips clamped shut, she wriggled out from the grip that his hands had around her. Pam could taste the whiskey on her lips, he’d clearly been drinking recently. Now, fuelled with alcohol he thought he could try it on with her. Pam felt the anger creep up her torso and explode out of her mouth. 

“Robert, what the hell!?” She screamed, backing towards the door. He approached her again, not saying a word, his hand curled around her wrist. Pam’s heart began to speed up again as her hand searched blindly for the door handle behind her. Cold metal suddenly brushed against her neck and she froze completely.

”Do exactly as I say, Pam.” His guttural words felt hot against her cheek, sending goosebumps down her spine. The tiny hairs on her cheek danced in his whiskey-laced breath. With all of his strength, he bought her down to the ground - the laminated floor felt tacky and cold against her skin. 

Stunned, Pam attempted to crawl away from the man but his hands clasped at her ankles, yanking her back towards him. Her face settled in the only light. Dizzy and in shock, she struggled to see; the bulb from the main office radiated thick beams of light through the separating door. She studied the gleaming lines, dazed, as she felt Robert remove her tights with clammy fingers. A wet thumb ran down between her cheeks and settled on her slit, clumsy and impatient. Pam’s mind stayed firmly on the cold metal she’d felt against her neck. She couldn’t leave her family. Never. A warm wad of spit landed on her and his cock quickly followed - spreading the moisture down towards her warmth. She felt numb, unable to resist as he pressed down hard between her shoulder blades, steadying himself as he disappeared inside her body with a pop. 

Pam struggled to breathe, his weight held her firmly against the laminate. Her blue eyes lost themselves in the radiating light, phasing out her assault. Specks of dust floated peacefully through the channels, glimmering like hundreds of little stars. Robert’s groaning felt offensive to Pam’s ears; gruff and determined. She could not phase that out, no matter how hard she tried. Pam was used to making love, used to being held tightly, whispered to. Jim’s groans were gentle and tender. Robert’s hand reached underneath her to brush at her breasts, then her clit. To her dismay, she felt her body betray her. Her sudden arousal leaked out of her, coating his cock. 

“You like that?” He muttered, leaning down closer to her face. His breath felt torrid on the back of her neck and her whole body moved with his strokes, grazing her cheek on the floor. Attempting to remove herself from the situation was no longer working; his weight was too heavy on top of her, his panting too raspy. His appendage was large and uncircumcised, despite her undesirable arousal, he hurt. To Pam’s joy, his fevered strokes started to slow to a halt and he pulled himself free from her. The sudden emptiness in the space between her legs left her feeling raw. His hands slid under her armpits, tugging her onto her knees. Pam complied, still fearful of what he would do were she to fight back. 

With his torso positioned between Pam and the only light source, her eyes struggled to readjust to the darkness. His fist pumped furiously above her; the sound of skin against skin, at an inhuman pace, only inches away. Pam braced herself for what was coming next and wasn't given long to do so. The orgasm came out of his mouth like a jet engine taking off, it seemed like the loudest thing Pam had ever heard. She screwed her eyes shut instinctively as viscous globs of cum landed on her skin and began racing down her face. Panting and still coaxing our the remainder of his seed, Robert crouched down to her. He held her jaw firmly in one hand, forcing her eyes to match with his. His blue eyes seemed to emerge out of the darkness, glistening with ferocity. 

”Good girl.” He finally uttered, pressing her head against his trembling chest. Pam listened to his heartbeat for a few seconds, it was not unlike Jim’s. Her head had been against his chest in the very same way just a few hours ago. It suddenly seemed like another lifetime. ”Now clean yourself up.” 

Robert helped her to her feet and led her over to the door of the ladies toilets. His hand felt sticky. Pam’s felt like a million insects were crawling over her skin, head to toe. Realising he still had a hold of her, she tore her hand away defensively but he took a fistful of her cardigan instead. Begrudgingly, she twisted to face the man once more. 

”If anyone finds out about this, you'll both lose your jobs. There’ll be no severance either.” His eyes were insistent and intense. Squirming away from his grasp, she shoved her way through the door to the ladies toilets and before it had a chance to close, she heard him yell after her. 

”And I’ll be expecting you to stay late far more often!”


End file.
